Song to you
by aly2803-TVD
Summary: Austin accepté le défi d'Ally, il va écrire les paroles de sa prochaine chanson mais il voit déjà le drame arriver quand il ne sait pas de quoi parler dans ses paroles... Va-t-il réussir? Cette fanfic raconte comment Austin a écrit Steal Your Heart, comment l'idée lui est venu à l'esprit.
1. Quand l'inspiration ne vient pas

**Hey tout le monde! Alors j'ai enfin sauté le pas en écrivant ma première fanfic sur Austin & Ally... Alors au début cette fanfic était un O.S, mais en la relisant il y a quelques jours je me suis dis que je pouvais mettre plus de détails et en faire plusieurs petits chapitres. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture! :-)**

Quand l'inspiration ne vient pas…

Austin sortit du magasin après une session de répétition avec Ally et la répétition a été plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé. La jeune femme, l'avait un peu mis au pied du mur en lui proposant d'écrire lui-même sa prochaine chanson, comme ce dernier était trop gentil il n'a pas pu lui refuser quoique ce soit. _« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai que ma gentillesse dans le fait que j'ai accepté d'écrire la chanson… Je ne vais jamais y arriver seul ! » _Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce défi ? Avant d'avoir commencé, il savait que ça allait être un désastre. Exactement comme la dernière fois. Bon ce n'était pas très catastrophique, pour les scouts, car grâce à lui ils avaient un nouvel hymne mais bon il s'était un peu ridiculisé à la télévision. _« Je me mets la pression tout seul en plus ! »_

-Hey Austin ! s'écria Dez en arrivant dans le sens inverse.

-Salut Dez ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh ! Je venais te voir après ta session avec Ally pour te demander quelque chose…

Sans en dire plus, le rouquin se mit à regarder les nuages avec ses mains dans les poches et Austin attendait patiemment d'avoir la suite de la phrase de son meilleur ami. Mais il restait muet comme une tombe. _« Je n'ai pas tout mon temps… »_

-Dez ! Tu te réveilles !

-Hein ? Pardon ? Oh Austin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-La suite de ta phrase….

-Quelle suite ? Oh ! Je veux savoir si tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma.

Austin soupira avant de refuser l'invitation de son ami. Il lui expliqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et Dez lui fit un commentaire en disant que c'était normalement le rôle d'Ally d'écrire les chansons et qu'Austin se chargeait de les faire connaître. Austin lui expliqua qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux prendre leur revanche sur la dernière fois que le jeune homme avait écrit les paroles.

-Ah je m'en souviens ! C'est pas la fois où tu as lamentablement écrit une chanson en t'inspirant d'un livret de scout et que tu as chanté devant les caméra la chanson qui était très horrible, selon moi ?

-Merci Dez de me rappeler cette expérience…

-Les amis sont faits pour ça !

Dez suivit Austin jusque chez Mini's où ils commandèrent des frites avec des sodas. Tout le long du repas, le rouquin discutait de sa nouvelle application de montage vidéo qui apparemment faisait des merveilles mais Austin ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop concentré sur les futures paroles de son futur raté. _« Sur quoi je vais parler ? Même avec les conseils d'Ally, je ne sais pas de quoi va parler ma chanson… »_ Dez venait de terminé sa description sur son système quand il demanda à Austin à quoi il pensait. Le chanteur lui expliqua qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire dans ses paroles, il lui donna aussi le conseil d'Ally et Dez ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il lui conseilla de parler des pancakes. Austin refusa son idée et réfléchit. Rien. Son cerveau était vide, pas une seule idée ou même pensée ne le traversait pour ses paroles. D'habitude, avec Ally, ça allait comme sur des roulettes. Ils avaient les accords et la mélodie, ils lançaient des idées au hasard et ils voyaient si cela sonnait ensemble. Parfois, presque tout le temps, ils s'inspiraient de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient pour écrire une chanson. Mais ici, la seule situation dans laquelle était Austin, c'était qu'il était face à un mur.

-Très bien, dit Trish derrière eux, je vais lui dire Jimmy…Oui…Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et s'installa sur la chaise entre les deux garçons. Elle piqua une frite dans l'assiette de Dez et se tourna vers Austin :

-Jimmy veut la nouvelle chanson pour dans deux jours.

-Mais c'est court comme délai ! Pourquoi ?

-Comme il m'a dit, il veut que ton futur hit soit le plus rapidement possible diffusé à la radio pour te faire de la publicité. Alors je vais tenir mon rôle de manager : vous en êtes où ?

-Pas très loin…

-Dis-moi que vous avez au moins le refrain.

Austin lui fit un sourire désolé et haussa des épaules. Il présenta ses excuses à Trish, qui lui pardonna mais lui conseilla de se remuer les méninges pour trouver les paroles de sa chanson. _« Facile à dire mais ce n'est pas vous qui écrivez ! »_ Quelques minutes passèrent et Ally arriva comme une fleur chez Mini's pour sa pause midi.

-Alors Austin tes paroles avancent ?

-Pas autant que quand on le fait à deux…

-Attendez ! les arrêta Trish. Vous ne collaborez pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mais rien Trish, la réconforta Ally, on ne s'est pas disputé… J'ai juste conseillé à Austin de prendre sa revanche en écrivant tout seul sa chanson.

-Pas étonnant qu'il n'y a pas encore de chanson ! commenta Dez.

-Hé ! s'écria Austin.

Trish donna, pour une fois, raison à Dez. Ses amis doutaient de lui et cela le touchait profondément. _« Je vais leur prouver que je peux écrire une bonne chanson ! »_ Austin sortit le petit cahier que sa compositrice lui avait offert une heure plutôt de sa poche et il le leur montra en prêtant serment en disant qu'il écrirait la chanson d sans aide venant de quiconque et qu'ils l'auront pour le lendemain à seize heure pile. Au début, aucun de ses trois amis ne réagirent mais ce fut Ally qui prit la parole en premier. Elle lui dit qu'elle croyait en lui tout comme il croyait en elle et qu'elle était impatiente d'écouter le futur tube d'Austin Moon. Ce dernier le remercia et décida de partir dans un endroit plus calme. Il se rendit dans la salle de repos du Sonic Boom, il savait qu'il ne serait pas interrompu avant minimum dix-sept heure.

Il s'installa face au piano, commença à jouer la mélodie et chanta des phrase idiote tel que « je vais mettre le feu » en rythme mais rien ne collait. Il pensait en boucle aux conseils de son amie, il devait juste s'inspirer de choses qu'il aime et des personnes qu'il chérit. _« J'aime chanter et danser, manger des pancakes – mais ce n'est pas potable pour ma chanson- et j'aime composer avec Ally. Pour les personnes que je chéris, ça se résume à : mes parents, Dez, Trish et Ally. » _Il cherchait un lien quelconque entre toutes ces choses, mais rien ne lui venait réellement en tête. Il se détourna du clavier du piano et regarda en face de lui. Il remarqua que sa compositrice préférée avait ajoutée de nouvelles photos sur le mur près de la porte. Il se leva, s'approcha de ce pan de mur et observa les photos. Ally les avait sûrement choisies avec soin. Il vit une photo sur laquelle il était debout sur le piano, il chantait et cela datait d'il y a un an déjà. Sur le bord blanc de la photo, il constata qu'il y avait une note : _South Beach Star – Not a love Song_. Austin sourit, surtout en se souvenant de l'origine de la création de cette chanson et il soupira en réalisant que la chanson n'était pas toute à fait vraie par rapport à ses sentiments envers sa compositrice. Sur une nouvelle photo, il se vit en compagnie de ses trois amies et la note disait que c'était à la fête de la promotion de son premier album. Il se souvenait surtout du fait qu'Ally a faillit partir à New-York pour étudier la musique. _« Elle allait s'éloigner de mo…de nous. » _ Sur d'autres photo, il vit la fête costumée pour Halloween de Jimmy les tirages photo de la fête foraine et même la fois où Ally a vaincu son trac sur _You can come to me. _Tout cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs que lui et ses amis avaient vécus, surtout avec Ally. Voir ses photo lui rappelèrent pleins d'autres souvenirs : sa rencontre avec elle, toutes les chansons qu'ils ont pu écrire, la fois où il est intervenu pendant son rendez-vous avec Elliot et leur premier rendez-vous (plutôt raté) au restaurant de magie.

-Mais c'est ça ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.


	2. On fouille dans ses souvenirs

**Hey tout le monde ! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté mon chapitre plus tôt, mais avec les examens et les autres fanfic que j'ai en route… Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de tout poster ! **

**Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

…On fouille dans ses souvenirs

Ally ne savait pas pourquoi Austin lui avait demandé par message de lui amené les photos de leurs meilleurs moments, mais elle avait plié à sa requête et lui avait sortit une boîte de couleur verte remplies de photos, programme de concert, feuilles de papiers maculée de coups de crayon et autres objets ayant une valeur sentimentale particulière aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ensuite, elle avait quitté la pièce avec ses questions sans réponses pour recommencer à travailler. Austin fouilla dans la boîte et sortit des tonnes de choses, ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est de voir que sa compositrice avait gardé absolument tout ce qui concernait leur partenariat. _« Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir pris ses photos ! Ally est incroyable ! »_ Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su qu'elle était comme ça... Comme une évidence au premier regard. Un DVD retint son attention, il faisait noter : _Interview canular d'Austin _et il le mit dans le lecteur pour regarder la vidéo. Il se souvenait de cette interview, c'était la fois où il avait cru qu'Ally craquait sur lui et qu'il avait tout fait pour lui déplaire par peur de gâcher leur amitié récente. _« Je pense qu'au fond de moi je savais que moi et Ally étions plus que des amis, mais notre tentative par après a été un échec total. Alors, l'univers ne nous veut pas en tant que couple mais seulement en amis et partenaire. »_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Austin sortit un magazine de la boîte, il tourna les pages et tomba sur un article de Megan sur Ally. C'était la première interview qu'elle faisait après avoir vaincu sa peur de la scène, elle avait fait un shoting photo pour la réaliser. Austin n'avait jamais vu les photos avant, car il avait été bien trop absorbé par sa propre carrière pour voir la première séance photo de son amie… _« Maintenant je me sens nul. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, et moi je n'ai rien fait grand-chose pour sa carrière par après. » _Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait l'article, le jeune homme trouvait que son amie était magnifique sur les photos. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, sauf quand ils ont chantés _You can come to me_ au Jungle Café. Le chanteur prit le magazine et se remit au piano, il lisait tout en jouant la mélodie de sa chanson et il fut frappé par une phrase notée en légende d'une photo où Ally était appuyée contre un mur en souriant dans une robe rayée blanche et rose : _« Austin et moi avons une amitié très profonde, il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. »_ Le jeune homme sourit, il pensait la même chose à propos d'elle et il regardait son sourire. Il était si beau. Parfait, comme celui d'un ange.

-Ca me donne une idée ! s'écria-t-il.

Austin joua le rythme et se mit à chanter ce qui lui venait en tête :

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel smile  
From a magazine_

Le chanteur sourit à l'idée d'avoir enfin un début de couplet. Il cherchait une suite, quelque chose qui sonnait. Il replongea sur l'interview d'Ally et lut une question où on demandait à Ally qui la connaissait réellement et elle répondait : _« Ma meilleure amie Trish, bien sûr ! Mais il n'y a qu'Austin qui a pu réellement voir ce qu'il y a au fond de moi, après tout c'est lui qui chante mes chansons. »_ Austin sourit, il lui donnait raison. Il savait qu'elle préférait le jus de pomme au jus d'orange qu'elle préférait lire un livre ou chanter pour se détendre que quand elle est en colère ou triste, il faut lui jouer quelques notes de musique pour lui redonner le sourire et qu'elle est chatouilleuse, surtout à la taille. _« Whoa! Je connais vraiment beaucoup de chose sur Ally! » _Il connaissait absolument tout à propos d'Ally.

-Salut Austin! Dit Trish en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu n'as pas vu le mot sur la porte ?

-Le « merci de ne pas déranger », oui, mais j'ai oublié ma couverture ! Dez veut encore regarder quelques épisodes de notre série judiciaire…

Austin hocha de la tête et regardait son manager prendre sa couverture pliée sur le canapé de la salle. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque le jeune homme l'arrêta pour lui demander ce qu'elle savait sur Ally. La manager fit une drôle de tête à propose de cette drôle de question mais lui dit presque tout ce qu'il savait d'elle. Sauf ce qu'il avait cité un peu plus tôt…

-Je crois que c'est tout, je ne sais plus rien après. Lâcha Trish. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je viens de lire une interview d'Ally et j'ai lu qu'elle avait dit que j'étais la personne qui la connaissait le plus mise à par toi, bien sûr.

Trish sourit puis dit à Austin que tous ce qu'elle avait dit dans cette interview était à cent pourcent vrai et qu'elle le pensait. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle était étonnée qu'il n'a jamais lu l'interview et elle du s'en aller car Dez l'appelais. Austin attendit quelques minutes tout en fredonnant la suite de son couplet et il reprit le contrôle du piano.

_But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere  
There's a side of you  
No one's ever seen_

Il sourit à l'idée d'avoir son premier couplet et il chercha quelque chose pour noter son couplet afin de ne pas l'oublier. Malheureusement son cahier n'était pas tout près, alors il écrit ses phrases sur une serviette en papier propre. En suite il reprit la mélodie et continua à fredonner des paroles, totalement au hasard et tomba sur une phrase qui pouvait donner quelque chose : _« I'm gonna steal your heart »_

-Je peux peut-être en faire un refrain…

_No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

-Il me faut encore au moins deux phrases… Peut-être un truc comme : enterres-le, enfermes-le… Essayes, fait-le… Je vais voir dans l'autre sens…

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it_

Austin chanta dans les deux sens, mais il trouvait que le premier sens n'était pas bien et qu'il manquait quelque chose. Alors le chanteur changea l'ordre et il fut étonné de voir que le sens lui plaisait énormément :

_So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

"_Je pourrais jouer avec le mot voler, en utilisant des mots comme justice; criminal…" _ Aucune phrase ne lui venait en tête, tout ce qu'il se disait s'était que cette chanson le rendait dingue et Ally aussi… dans les deux sens. _« Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait ! » _

-C'est ça !

_Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it, girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

Quand Austin eu terminé d'écrire son refrain sur la serviette, il constata qu'il était déjà plus de quinze heure et demi. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Il rangea les photos dans la boîte, la posa sur le piano et il s'empressa de mettre sa serviette dans sa poche et de prendre son carnet. _« Quelque chose me dit que la nuit va être longue… »_


	3. L'avis de la compositrice

**Hey tout le monde ! Je vais me faire pardonner de mon retard, en publiant le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui ! Merci pour vos commentaire, ça me donne envie d'aller plus loin et de creuser cette histoire. J'adore _Steal your heart_, je la trouve magnifique…alors écrire une hypothèse sur sa composition, c'est génial !**

**Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !**

L'avis de la compositrice

Austin n'avait jamais passé un week-end aussi agité, sauf celui où Meagan était venu pour son interview avec laquelle Trish avait inventé des tonnes de choses sur le chanteur. Sauf que ce week-end, le blond avait lutté contre le sommeil la crise de la panne blanche et il était venu à bout de divers articles qui parlaient d'Ally. _« Les trois quart des choses que j'ai écrites viennent de phrases qu'a prononcé Ally, mais en façon plus détournée… »_ Au final, Austin avait réussi à écrire toute une chanson. Tout seul.

Tout le week-end il avait cherché à éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait ses amis, ce qui avait été étonnamment dur. A chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, il tombait soit sur Dez et sa caméra, ou sur Trish qui évitait à tout prix son patron ou encore Ally qui prenait le temps de faire une pause de deux minutes trente. Mais il avait tenu bon et il avait réussi hier soir à deux heures du matin à boucler sa chanson par son premier couplet :

_You like the __good boys__  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your __friends_

_But you know_

_bad boys__  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

Au fur et à mesure que le chanteur s'approchait de la zone du centre commercial à ciel ouvert où se trouvait le Sonic Boom, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Austin serrait contre lui le CD de sa chanson, qui pour une fois, lui inspirait un sentiment de confiance et de bonheur. Ce matin-là, il avait passé un appel à chacun de ses amis pour organiser une réunion de la Team Austin à la dernière minute. Trish avait bien sûr lâché un râle, tandis qu'Ally avait fait preuve de son impatience à écouter la chanson.

-Salut tout le monde !, s'écria Austin en entrant dans le Sonic Boom.

-Austin ! Ça fait longtemps !, le salua Ally en l'enlaçant.

_« Je me sens super bien ! La prendre dans mes bras m'a terriblement manqué… »_Pendant un instant, Austin se sentit parfaitement bien là où il était mais Dez et Trish se sentirent obligés de couper court à ce petit moment de tendresse entre le duo. Trish se leva de son fauteuil en cuir, vite suivit de Dez qui sautillait partout en demandant à Austin d'allumer la radio et de mettre le CD.

-Attends Dez !, rigola le chanteur tandis qu'Ally fermait les portes du magasin.

Elle mit une pancarte sur laquelle il faisait noter : « Je reviens dans dix minutes ». Sans plus attendre, Austin alluma la radio et inséra le CD dans la fente prévu à cet effet. La musique démarra, Austin s'éloigna du groupe qui s'était formé autour du comptoir de la caisse et il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux en direction de ses amis. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Austin se tourna vers ses amis et leur demanda :

-Vous la trouvez comment ?

-Gé-ni-ale !, s'exclama Dez avant de faire un « Trop Top » avec son meilleur ami.

-Austin, débuta Trish avec un air sérieux, en tant qu'agent je trouve que cette chanson va nous rapporter beaucoup d'argent… En tant qu'amie je dis que j'adore ! C'est une des meilleures chansons que tu n'aies jamais chanté !

-Hé !, cria Ally d'un air boudeur.

-Désolé !

Austin fut rassuré mais il restait l'avis de celle qui comptait le plus pour lui : Ally. Cette dernière chipotait à ses cheveux, d'un air absent et elle se réveilla lorsque Dez la secoua comme un prunier.

-Austin…

-Je sais, elle n'est pas géniale. J'aurais dû utiliser d'autres termes, où alors j'étais dans les fausses notes.

Ally s'avança vers lui, lui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle souriait, comme sur la photo._ « Un sourire d'ange… »_

-Ta chanson est super ! Elle est romantique, donne envie de danser, reste rock and roll mais pas trop et le plus important : les paroles sont claires et elles apportent un message. Si je dois résumer : super ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait mieux moi-même, c'est pour tout te dire…

Austin souffla de soulagement. Il serra ses amis dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir atteint son objectif : écrit une chanson et qu'elle plaise à ses amis.

-Je crois que je peux appeler Jimmy, déclara Trish qui sortait déjà son téléphone, il faut lancer la campagne de radio et internet tout de suite !

Elle sortit du magasin afin de passer son coup de fil, laissant Dez- qui monta dans la salle de répétition- avec Austin et Ally. Cette dernière se tourna vers le chanteur, voulant à tout prix des réponses aux questions de vendredi :

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'apporter nos souvenirs ?

-J'avais un problème de page blanche, alors je voulais me plonger dans l'ambiance qu'on a créé tous les deux pour notre processus d'écriture.

-Ah ! Austin, je vais te dire quelque chose d'important…Je suis fière de toi, j'étais sûre que tu allais réussir. Il fallait que tu prennes confiance en toi, je vois que c'est accompli.

-Merci beaucoup Ally, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans toi.

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux, le chanteur aimait la façon dont la lumière des néons faisait briller ses yeux bruns noisette et cela lui rappelait vaguement les fois où elle s'était retrouvée sous les projecteurs. Ils brillaient de la même façon. _« C'est elle qui provoque cette magie avec les lumières, pas le contraire. Ally c'est la meilleure ! » _Les deux jeunes se rapprochaient, pas pour s'enlacer. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser.

-Qu'ils sont mignons !, s'écria Dez avec une caméra à la main.

Austin et Ally s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre sans se jeter un regard et le chanteur fusilla son meilleur ami, qui baissa sa caméra. _« Je lui ferrais bien avaler ! On allait s'embrasser ! »_

-Dez !, lui reprocha Ally. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je ne vous espionnais pas, je…euh…faisais des tests avec ma nouvelle caméra.

-Cette caméra tu l'as reçu pour ton anniversaire, lui fit remarquer Austin, il y a deux ans.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?, lui demanda le rouquin.

-Tu y a collé une étiquette avec dessus noté : Dez fête ses quatorze ans !

Austin lui prit sa caméra et lui montra l'étiquette couleur arc-en-ciel. Ally rigola tout en rouvrant le magasin, Trish revint avec son téléphone dans la main droite. _« Bonne nouvelle j'espère. » _La manager demanda à Ally d'allumer sa tablette et de lancer une conversation par caméra avec Jimmy, qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Trish alluma la radio et lui fit écouter la musique d'Austin, afin qu'il puisse donner son avis et son accord pour lancer la campagne de diffusion.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, les enfants…, décréta l'homme. Les radios du pays ont du souci à se faire, car la chanson déchire ! Trish, j'appelle tout de suite mes contacts. Dès demain, tout le pays va entendre Austin Moon à chaque fois qu'il allume la radio !


	4. La muse anonyme

**Hey tout le monde! Vu que j'ai un peu d'avançe dans ma fanfic, je poste le chapitre avec une petite semaine d'avançe! Merci pour les commentaires!**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**Bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

La muse anonyme

Jimmy avait raison. Dès le lendemain, tout le monde ne parlait que de _Steal your heart_ partout ! N'importe où allait les quatre amis, ils entendaient la chanson où des gens en parler. _« C'est plutôt encourageant, je n'écris pas que des bêtises… » _Dez parlait déjà du clip, malheureusement il n'avait pas compris le sens des paroles…

-Voyons ce que tu nous propose Dez. , déclara Trish en s'effondrant sur le canapé du magasin (ils étaient toujours occupés de regarder leur série judiciaire). T'as intérêt de te dépêcher, je ne veux pas perdre du temps pour regarder l'épisode deux cent treize…C'est mon préféré !

-Trish, la détendit Ally, ne brusques pas Dez !

-Bien, prends-ton temps Dez…Mais vite fais alors !

Austin étouffa un rire quand il vit la moue que donnait Ally à sa meilleure amie, c'était sa moue spécial leçon de moral. Mais c'était adorable à voir malgré le fait qu'elle te passe un savon. Une fois les reproches terminés, les jeunes se tournèrent vers le metteur en scène qui avait revêtu un costume à carreaux bicolores : orange et jaune. Le rouquin sortit d'en-dessous de l'escalier en fer un petit tableau, recouvert d'un drap avec dessus noté en grand : « Appartient à Dez » Austin esquissa un sourire, Ally soupira amusée et Trish leva les yeux au ciel. Dez restera Dez.

-Alors j'avais pensé à une prison…, débuta-t-il.

-Ca peut marcher. , reconnu Austin.

-Austin, c'est Dez…il a une idée derrière la tête. , lui dit Trish.

-Mais ce n'est pas une prison comme les autres !, s'écria Dez qui s'apprêtait à enlever le drap sur le tableau. C'est une prison en bonbons !

Le drap tomba au sol afin d'afficher une image faite par ordinateur d'un commissariat en version Charlie et la chocolaterie. Austin se réjouit, même si ca ne collait pas tout à fait au thème de la chanson, et il fit un « Trop Top » à son meilleur ami.

-Et voilà, c'était une idée de Dez… qui une fois de plus, ira à la poubelle !, dit Trish en déchirant l'image.

_« Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a raison…une prison en chocolat et en guimauve, ce n'est pas très réaliste. » _Au moment où l'agent s'apprêta à jeter les bouts de papier à la poubelle, Ally l'arrêta :

-Attends ! Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Tous se tournèrent vers la compositrice et s'écrièrent en cœur : « Vraiment ?! » Dez avait dit cela avec un air joyeux, Trish avec un regard surpris et le chanteur avec un air à la fois surpris et à la fois inquiet. _«_ _Ally devait avoir de la fièvre pour accepter une idée pareille, surtout venant de Dez… »_ Ca devait sûrement être du à un choc. Pas possible qu'elle soit en accord avec cela.

-Euh…, commença Austin en s'avançant vers elle, Ally…tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu réalises que tu viens de dire qu'une idée de Dez te plaisait ?

-Que voulez-vous, je suis un génie !, se félicita ce dernier en leur souriant.

Ally leva les yeux au ciel, amusée et elle prit des mains de Trish les bouts de papiers qui étaient au-dessus de la poubelle. La compositrice les déplia et les remit en place, de façon à ce qu'on voit l'image comme elle était avant que sa meilleure amie ne les déchire.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Ally, regardez ! Dez a bien débuté son idée, mais il est parti un peu trop loin.

-Un peu ?!, s'exclama Trish.

-Tu peux être plus claire Ally ?, demanda Austin en la regardant.

_« Je ne vois pas trop où elle veut en venir. » _La jeune femme prit un stylo rouge qui se trouvait dans le port à crayons sur le comptoir du Sonic Boom et elle se mit à prendre des notes sur le dessin du rouquin. _« Ce n'est pas encore très claire… »_ Une fois que la tâche qu'elle avait entrepris fut terminée, elle demanda à ses amis de s'assoir sur les canapés et elle attacha les différents bouts de papiers sur le tableau de Dez avec l'aide d'un papier collant. Elle s'écarta ensuite du tableau, l'image était pleine de rouge à présent. Austin se leva afin de mieux regarder et comprit au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais, il faut reprendre l'idée de la prison et la creuser un peu plus… par exemple, je suis en prison parce que j'ai séduit une fille et je lui ai prit son cœur.

-C'est ça Austin !, se réjouit Ally. On pourrait prendre une jeune fille et tu essais de la séduire, mais rien n'y fait, elle ne te regarde pas. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle commence à faire attention à toi et au final, tu te retrouve toi-même emprisonné car tu es vraiment tombée amoureux d'elle alors qu'au départ c'était un jeu pour toi.

_« Bonne idée ! On peut même dire que la fille est celle du chef de la police ! »_ Le chanteur avait pensé cette idée et l'avait dite à voix haute. Trish donna son avis : elle adorait cette idée et Dez qui semblait un peu moins ravi, sauta de joie à l'idée de tourner ce clip.

-Tu es prêt ?, lui demanda Jimmy.

-Plus que jamais.

Austin sourit et attendit que le signal rouge s'allume pour commencer à parler. Il entendait Jimmy lui parler dans le casque, il était à la radio local et s'apprêtait à donner une interview. Ally, Trish et Dez étaient présents et le regardaient à travers l'immense fenêtre qui séparait la salle de contrôle et le poste d'enregistrement. _« J'espère que les questions ne seront pas trop compliquées ! » _Les animateurs rentrèrent dans la pièce avec une tasse de café dans la main, la femme se présenta sous le nom de Lisa et l'homme lui dit qu'il s'appelait Peter. Ils s'installèrent, leur casque sur la tête et ils firent le signe comme quoi ils étaient prêts à enregistrer.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, débuta Lisa, vous êtes sur Miami station et nous sommes Peter et Lisa. Bonjour Peter !

-Bonjour Lisa ! Alors aujourd'hui nous allons interviewer la star d'internet du moment : Austin Moon, pour sa nouvelle chanson Steal your heart.

-J'ai une question pour vous Austin : votre partenaire, Ally Dawson, n'est pas avec vous ?

-Si, elle est derrière la fenêtre. , répondit Austin.

Peter invita la compositrice à les rejoindre et la jeune femme quitta le poste de contrôle afin d'apparaître quelques instants plus tard aux côtés d'Austin, qui se détendit. _« L'avoir à côté de moi me détend à un point pas possible ! Elle va pouvoir m'épauler, comme toujours. » _Ally lui sourit et se tourna ensuite vers les animateurs.

L'interview se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'arriva au point de la création de la nouvelle chanson. C'était le passage qu'Austin redoutait le plus. Lisa se tourna vers Ally :

-Alors Ally, comment avez-vous eu l'idée d'écrire Steal your heart ?

-Je vais vous faire une révélation : ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie écrite. , répondit-elle en souriant.

-Mais qui alors ?, l'interrogea Peter qui était un peu surpris.

Ally donna le nom du chanteur comme réponse, tout naturellement. Austin qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, changea de point de vue afin de regarder Peter et Lisa. _« Ca c'est fait ! Mais je sens que le pire n'est pas encore arrivé… »_

-Austin vous nous avez caché cela !, s'écria Lisa. Mais ça explique tout !

-Cela explique quoi ?, demanda Peter en regardant sa partenaire avec intrigue.

Ally et Austin se lancèrent des regards pleins d'interrogations, ils ne voyaient pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir…Peut-être qu'Austin le savait, finalement. _« Ally ! SOS ! Besoin d'aide ! SOS ! Bateau Austin Moon à la dérive ! » _

-C'est simple pourtant !, rit Lisa. Pour qui est destinée la chanson ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Austin, même les gens derrière la vitre teintée. Il sentait leur regard lourd, le chanteur se mit à transpirer. Mort de panique. Il jeta un regard en coin à Ally, qui semblait perdue et à court de mot. Le blond se ratatina sur son siège en répondant à la question dans sa tête : _« C'est pourtant évident… »_

**Alors? Vous le trouvez comment? L'idée un peu étrange de Dez? Ally et son idée? L'interview d'Austin? **


	5. Les sondages sortent en nombre

**Hey tout le monde! Bonne nouvelle: on va enfin pouvoir avoir le point de vue d'Ally! Après tout, l'histoire la concerne de près et pourquoi pas voir ce qu'elle en pense? J'espère que vous aimerais!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Les sondages sortent en nombre :

-Alors Austin ?, redemanda Peter en se penchant vers lui.

_« Une solution ! Il me faut une solution ! Plan B ! »_ Austin n'osait même plus regarder Ally, qui elle le regardait avec insistance. Le chanteur tourna la tête vers la vitre teintée, à la recherche de Dez et il le vit avec un sourire béat sur le visage alors que Trish ne quittait pas des yeux le duo. _« Ce n'est pas eux qui vont me donner de l'aide ! »_ Austin trouva soudainement la réponse parfaite, réponse que donnait tous les compositeurs même s'ils doivent mentir :

-Je n'ai écrit la chanson pour personne, juste pour mes fans.

-Donc, conclut Lisa, vous n'avez pas usée des charmes d'une muse comme une ancienne petite amie ?

-Non, personne. , continua de mentir Austin.

Les animateurs terminèrent l'émission et lancèrent la chanson d'Austin pour conclure l'émission radio. Austin soupira quand il sortit dans le couloir, il avait réussi à faire l'interview malgré les obstacles qu'ils avaient redoutés. _« Il n'y a personne qui va connaitre mon petit secret… Voilà ce qui est rassurant ! »_

Une fois dans la voiture, Trish harcelait Austin pour savoir qui était la fameuse muse du chanteur mais il tenait bon. Dez filmait les lumières multicolores que faisaient les néons dans la limousine. Tandis qu'Ally envoyait des messages sur son téléphone. Le chanteur la regardait en douce, il savait qu'elle le croyait même si elle avait un doute mais elle ne le montrait pas. _« Je crois que je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement. »_

-Aller, Austin ! , le pria la manager. Dis-le et tout le monde ira bien… Un tout petit nom ! Dis-le !

-Il n'y a personne. Ally ! (la compositrice leva les yeux de son écran, un peu perdue) Aides-moi !

-Trish…, soupira-t-elle, laisses-le tranquille et écoutes-le : sa chanson n'est pour personne.

-C'est marrant de dire ça, venant d'une personne qui est sur la liste des suspects ! , souffla Dez qui regardait toujours dans sa caméra mais en filmant ses amis.

-Suspect de quoi ?, demanda Ally en regardant Dez.

Le lendemain, Ally n'en revenait toujours pas que sa propre meilleure amie et Dez puissent la mettre dans la liste des filles qui auraient servis d'inspiration pour _Steal your heart_. Pour elle, Austin n'avait pas pensée à elle. Ils étaient amis. Et puis, il l'avait lui-même dit : la chanson ne désignait personne et n'était pour personne. Ou peut-être que… _« Je dois l'admettre j'aimerais bien être la muse anonyme d'Austin ! Mais je le crois quand il dit qu'il n'y a personne. »_ En se rendant au Sonic Boom, elle s'arrêta devant le kiosque à journaux du centre commercial et constata que tous les magazines parlaient d'Austin. Il y en avait un où il était en couverture avec des cœurs autour de lui, dans ces cœurs il y avait des photos de filles avec lesquelles le chanteur avaient été aperçu : Brooke, le top model, Kira et même Ally !

-C'est pas vrai !, s'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses mains et en donnant la monnaie au vendeur.

Elle se rendit au magasin, l'ouvrit et se mit à lire le magazine. La compositrice ne se rendit même pas compte que Trish venait de rentrer dans le magasin. La compositrice leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, elle tenait toute une pile de magazine dans ses mains.

-Salut Trish. Tu as vu tous les magazines apparemment…

-Vu et achetés.

Ally tourna les pages de son magazine et tomba sur divers graphiques aux couleurs pastel où on parlait de sondage sur la fameuse muse d'Austin Moon. La compositrice vit qu'elle était en tête des sondages avec Kira à quelques voix derrière elle.

-Regardes !, dit-elle en montrant tous les sondages du magazine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut regarder ?, demanda Dez en entrant dans le magasin avec Austin.

Trish prit le magazine des mains d'Ally et le donna à Dez. Ce dernier fit un « Ouah ! » en voyant les sondages et il cria de joie en voyant qu'Ally était en tête. Austin lui prit des mains, le ferma et regarda la couverture.

-Bon, mes fans veulent savoir alors…

_« Non, c'est vrai ?! » _Ally souriait à Austin tout en consultant le site web du chanteur, les fans étaient déchaînés. Sur internet, le chanteur était à la une. « Qui se cache derrière la chanson d'Austin Moon ? » « A qui Austin a volé le cœur ? » « Austin Moon amoureux ? »

Quand Ally quitta le magasin après que Trish lui ai encore rabattu les oreilles en lui disant qu'elle pensait que c'était pour elle la chanson, elle prit une boisson chez Mini's et elle réfléchissait aux paroles d'Austin. _« Il ne parle pas de moi, c'est clair…Ce n'est pas Brooke, c'est sûr ! Peut-être Kira… Non mais arrêtes Ally ! _Steal your heart_ ne parle de personne ! »_ Si seulement elle en était sûre…

-Pourquoi vous m'avez appelés ?, demanda Austin en entrant dans la pièce de répétition.

Il se retourna quand la porte claqua et il vit Trish et Dez, les bras croisé avec un regard dur. _« Ca recommence ! Cette fois Ally n'est même pas là pour me sortir de là ! »_ Sans discuter, Dez et Trish le firent s'assoir sur un siège et l'entourèrent de lampes. Il était coincé.

-On sait que tu as vu Brooke, Kira et le sublime top model, dit Dez en jouant avec la lampe pour suivre Austin qui tournait la tête de droite à gauche, ta chanson est clairement liée à l'une des trois.

-Qui est la fille de ta chanson ?, demanda Trish en se saisissant de la lampe à son tour.

-J'ai pas l'intention de parler !, répliqua Austin.

_« Zut ! Je me suis fait avoir…par moi-même ! » _Dez se mit à sa hauteur en lui informant qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour découvrir l'identité de la jeune femme, puis il glissa qu'il devait renter avant le repas pour une histoire de boulette de viande. _« A l'aide ! Austin Moon en pleine torture ! A l'aide ! »_ Le monde semblait en accord avec le chanteur, car sa partenaire arriva comme une fleur dans la salle :

-Vous lui faite passer un interrogatoire maintenant ?

Trish lui indiqua qu'en regardant cent quatre-vingt deux épisode de sa série judiciaire avec Dez, c'était comme ça qu'il fallait faire pour obtenir des réponses. Ils furent coupé par Valéry qui annonça qu'Austin avait soit disant volée sa chanson. _« C'est une blague ! »_ Personne ne croyait en son histoire, jamais le chanteur ne ferrait ça !

-Quoi ?, s'écria Austin. Je ne vous ai rien volé !

-Wouah ! On croyait qu'il vous manquait quelques boulons, Val, mais c'est toute la boîte à outils qu'il vous manque…

-O ne faites pas les innocents ! dit Valéry en s'avançant vers les amis d'Austin. Vous êtes tous ses complices, vous l'avez aidé !

-Quoooiiii ?!, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ally clama l'injustice, ne croyant pas une seule seconde son ancienne patronne mais Valéry lui donna un papier venant d'un juge. Les quatre amis jetèrent un coup d'œil au papier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la dame faisait ça. _« Elle est jalouse qu'on ne lui a pas écrit de chanson ! »_

Quand Valéry quitta la pièce, tout le monde n'en revenait pas. Un procès ! Pour un vol de chanson imaginaire ! Trish voyait déjà le pire : la fin de la carrière d'Austin. _« J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir cette carrière, Ally aussi y a fourni toute son énergie ! On l'a tous fait… Pour finir comme ça ?! »_


	6. Le procès de la Team Austin & Ally

**Hey tout le monde! Merci pour les commentaires qui me donnent envie d'avançer! Vous êtes super! Malheureusement, c'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que je dois vous dire que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de "Song to you"... N'hésitez pas à commenter!SPOILER: Le dernier ne collera pas à la suite de la série, puisque je veux une fin différente. **

**Petite pub pour moi-même: Si vous voulez une autre fanfic, j'ai écrit "Music & Futur life"**

**Bonne lecture! A bientôt!**

Le procès de la Team Austin & Ally :

-J'adore !, s'écria Dez en prenant en photo la pièce sous tous ses angles.

-Dez ! Ranges ton appareil !, le gronda Ally. On est dans un tribunal, pas au musée !

-Ne m'en veux pas, c'est mon rêve de venir voir un vrai tribunal !

-Tais-toi espèce de rouquin à deux neurones !, l'insulta Trish en le prenant par le col. Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois sérieux…ou en tout cas fais semblant d'avoir un cerveau ! On doit prouver qu'Austin n'a pas volé cette chanson. Compris ?

-Ou…oui madame !

Austin arrangeait ses cheveux toutes les deux seconde tellement il paniquait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas volé la chanson. Il était plutôt stressé pour sa carrière. Et si il était plaidé coupable ? Même s'il était reconnu non-coupable, que se passerait-il ? Ses fans l'abandonneront-ils ? Tant de questions pour peu de réponse. _« Besoin de pancakes ! Ca me détend ! » _Les quatre amis étaient dans le couloir, juste en face de la porte qui donnait sur la pièce où allait se tenir l'audience. Le chanteur se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois, il n'avait pas su dormir de la nuit et il stressait comme pas possible. Il avait besoin de réconfort…

Ally s'assit à côté d'Austin, il avait besoin d'aide. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était plus que stresser et que dans sa tête, il devait sûrement s'écrier un truc du style : « Alerte rouge ! SOS ! Austin Moon à la dérive ! » Alors elle posa sa main sur le bras du chanteur qui releva la tête pour l'observer avec ses beaux yeux. _« Ally ce n'est pas le moment de penser à la beauté des yeux d'Austin ! Même si ils sont plus que magnifiques… Stop ! Soutiens-le ! » _Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre le bras de la compositrice, son front était bouillant et humide. Il était vraiment mal.

-Tu vas voir, commença-t-elle, tout va bien se passer… J'ai foi en toi Austin, depuis le début et pour toujours.

Le chanteur releva la tête, se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Ses yeux qui étaient ternes étaient de nouveau vifs et brillants. _« Trouver les mots justes et sincères : fait. » _Dez s'approcha d'eux avec sa caméra à la main, tandis que Trish jouait avec sa fausse paire de lunette.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda Austin. Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui, tu es mon meilleur ami et je te fais confiance. Tu n'as pas volé cette chanson, je le sais et je le sens. Le juge aussi le verra…

-Merci Ally !

Sans plus attendre, il la serra dans ses bras. Ally réprima un soupir de bien-être, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu rester pour toujours dedans mais Dez toussa, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. _« Amis. Amis. Juste amis. Concentration Ally ! » _

-Dez, tu peux arrêter de filmer ?, demanda Austin. En tout cas, écartes-toi…tu m'écrases le pied.

-Oups ! Désolé.

-Il faut y aller !, intervint Trish qui avait finalement enlevée ses lunettes.

Ally regarda Austin, il soupira un bon coup et il prit ses deux autres amis afin qu'ils puissent faire un câlin groupé. Ca leur permettait de se donner du courage, ils allaient en avoir besoin. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Valéry était déjà à sa place et il y avait une assistance. Ally reconnue Brooke, le fameux top model et Kira mais les autres lui était inconnu. En passant devant la fille Star, elle lui demanda :

-Où est Jimmy ?

-Il ne pouvait pas venir, répondit-elle, réunion de dernière minute.

Les quatre amis s'installèrent ensuite à la table des accusés, où ils y avaient quatre chaises. Trish s'assit à l'extrémité près de la place du juge, à côté était assise Ally suivit d'Austin et en dernier de Dez. En attendant l'arrivée du juge Fleming, Trish se pencha vers le chanteur et lui murmura :

-Toujours pas envie de me dire à qui tu as pensé en écrivant la chanson ?

-Je pense que c'est un peu trop tard Trish…, chuchota Ally. Ca ne changera plus rien maintenant.

-Tu serais étonnée ! Alors Austin ?

-Non., répondit ce dernier. J'ai le droit à un minimum de vie privée, ce n'est pas un crime non ?

-C'est marrant que tu dises ça !, rigola Dez. Etant donné qu'on est dans un tribunal parce que tu es accus » d'un crime !

-Merci Dez, je pense que je suis au courant…, déclara Austin en regardant son meilleur ami.

Soudain une voix annonça l'arrivée du juge Fleming, tout le monde se leva en silence tout en regardant le juge arriver. Ally le regardait avec attention, elle fut prise d'une petite panique et elle sentit Austin lui prendre la main. _« Il ne doit pas sentir que je panique, il le sera encore plus… »_ La compositrice lui pressa la main tout en lui jetant un sourire rassurant.

L'audience tournait au désastre ! Trish voulait l'aider mais elle fournissait plus l'inverse, plus elle essayait de les sortir du problème plus elle les y enfonçait ! _« Je suis bon pour aller à la poubelle ! J'aurais eu une belle carrière…de deux ans. »_ La manager, qui s'était transformée en avocate, avait juste prouvé qu'Austin ne sortait pas avec Brooke ou le top model ou Kira. Quand Trish avait interrogée Brooke, cette dernière s'imaginait encore pouvoir reconquérir le jeune chanteur mais Dez l'avait très vite remise à sa place. Ensuite pour le top model, elle avait montré qu'Austin s'était improvisé professeur de langue mais qu'il était très nul. Et pour Kira, elle avait gâchée la fête surprise destinée à Ally.

Austin avait alors jeté un regard noir à son manager quand elle comprit qu'elle venait faire une bêtise. _« Merci Trish ! Vraiment ! Tu nous enfonce là ! »_ Mais apparemment Trish avait encore quelque chose dans son chapeau, sa carte secrète. Celle que redoutait le chanteur.

-Attendez votre honneur !, interrompit Trish. Avant de prononcer votre jugement…euh…il y a une preuve que vous devez entendre… (elle se tourna ensuite vers le chanteur) Austin, il est grand tant que tu nous chante ta chanson.

Austin n'était pas très convaincu, mais Ally le persuada. Valéry marqua son désaccord mais le juge la coupa, montrant son désir d'entendre le chanteur à l'œuvre. Puis il arrêta l'audience pour qu'Austin puisse se préparer. Ce dernier prit le temps d'enfiler la veste qu'il avait mis dans le casier à l'entrée et il échauffa sa voix, tandis qu'Ally et Trish préparait la radio et le CD. Dez avait sortit sa caméra et l'installa dans le coin de la pièce, voulant à tout prix filmer la scène. Puis la séance reprit, Ally lança la musique en utilisant le marteau en bois du juge Fleming et Austin entra en chantant :

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_  
_And I know so well the side of you_  
_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it, girl_  
_You drive me crazy_  
_I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_  
_Go on and try it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

Tout le long de la chanson, Austin évitait de regarder Ally et son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Trish avait vu clair dans son jeu et indiqua l'identité de la muse d'Austin à tout l'assistance qui paru surprise et Austin se mit à paniquer et à transpirer. Ally semblait heureuse d'être la fameuse fille de la chanson et lui avoua en rougissant, Austin lui dit qu'il hésitait encore sur ses sentiments mais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. _« Je t'aime ! Beaucoup…passionnément…en tant qu'amie…même plus… »_


	7. Auslly?

**Hey tout le monde! C'est avec plein d'émission que je vous poste le dernier chapitre de ma première fanfic sur Austin & Ally! Je suis trop triste mais c'est comme ça, et puis j'en ai encore ici et une autre en préparation... Je ne m'arrête jamais!**

**En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos messages et commentaires! Je vous adore!**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter! A bientôt sur d'autres fanfic! Bonne lecture!**

Auslly ?

Après avoir décrété qu'Austin n'était pas coupable, le juge Fleming avait demandé à ce dernier de lui rechanter _Steal your heart_…une dizaine de fois. _« Heureusement que j'adore chanter ! »_ Ensuite les quatre amis étaient retournés dans la voiture du père d'Ally, afin de retourner chez eux. Avant de retourner dans sa maison, le chanteur s'était retourné vers Ally qui était sur le siège passager de la voiture et qui regardait droit devant elle.

-On pourra discuter rien que tous les deux ?

-Pourquoi pas…, lui répondit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire. A demain Austin, reposes-toi bien !

-Toi aussi, à demain.

Toute la nuit Austin repensa à ce qu'il devait dire à sa compositrice. Il avait été tellement gêné devant tout le monde, il avait bredouillé quelque chose mais n'avait pas tout dit. _« Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir honte si sa réponse n'était pas comme je le souhaite… »_ Avant d'aller se coucher, le chanteur avait reçu un message de son meilleur ami : « Salut blondinet ! Grande nouvelle : demain on tourne le clip de _Steal Your Heart_ ! Alors reposes-toi bien ! P.S : n'oublie pas de me dire tes idées ! » A son réveil, Austin appela tout de suite le rouquin pour lui donner son idée. _« Je veux un clip personnel et parfait ! »_

-Allô ?, résonna une voix dans le téléphone.

-Dez, c'est Austin. J'ai vu ton message, j'ai une idée mais j'ai besoin de tes talents de caméraman. On peux se voir chez Mini's dans un quart d'heure ?

-Pas de problème. Je viens seul ?

-Tu peux venir avec Trish.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard_

En arrivant, Austin vit que Dez était déjà là avec Trish. Le rouquin était entouré de sac avec son matériel, tandis que Trish jouait sur son téléphone. _« Je suis sûre qu'ils s'adorent mais ils ne se le diront jamais. »_ Le chanteur s'installa entre ses deux amis et il leur salua avant que son manager prenne la parole :

-J'en étais sûre que la chanson parlait d'Ally ! Dez tu me dois vingt dollars !

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas fait de paris avec toi !, protesta le rouquin en jetant un regard à Trish.

-Je sais…mais j'ai besoin de vingt dollars.

-D'accord.

Austin regarda Dez donner les billets à Trish. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être bête ! »_ Les deux amis se tournèrent ensuite vers le blondinet et lui demandèrent pourquoi ils voulaient les voir avant le tournage.

-Parce que mon idée ne nécessite pas vraiment de tournage…

-Où veux-tu en venir ?, l'interrogea Dez en le regardant.

-J'aimerais que mon clip soit fait de montage vidéo que tu as fait de moi et d'Ally.

-Ouuuu…. Austin a un coup de cœur pour Ally…

-Non c'est vrai, Dez ?!, s'écria Trish en lui donnant une tape sur la tête après s'être levé. Après tout, Austin ne nous a pas avoué que c'était pour Ally sa chanson hier au tribunal…

-Pff…Il ne l'a pas vraiment chanté pour Ally sa chanson, il ne la regardait même pas.

-Les gars ! Oh pardon Trish…Les amis ! On peut revenir au clip là ?

-Bonne idée Austin. , dit Trish en se tournant vers lui. Je suis d'accord avec ton idée, mais on ne peut pas faire qu'un montage…tu as quoi d'autre en tête ?

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer…, souffla Austin en souriant.

Ally écrivait dans son petit carnet depuis un long moment maintenant. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour mordiller ses cheveux et reprenait son élan d'écriture. _« Je ne sais pas quand Austin va arriver pour parler…ça me stresse ! »_ Un client s'arrêta au comptoir, coupant la compositrice dans son activité et elle ferma son carnet. _« J'espère que ma nervosité ne se voit pas ! Souris Ally. Souris. »_ Le monsieur lui demanda une guitare, elle s'exécuta et après un bon quart d'heure elle conclu la vente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Ally ?, lui demanda Trish en entrant dans le magasin.

-Je termine une vente…Au revoir monsieur et merci d'être venu chez Sonic Boom !

-On peut y aller ?

-Où ?

-Sur le plateau de tournage pour le clip d'Austin.

-Oh…d'accord.

_« Je pensais qu'il allait venir discuter avant. »_ Ally lâcha un petit soupir tout en suivant Trish. Elle n'oublia pas de prévenir son père, qui était dans l'arrière boutique, qu'elle partait. _« Je me demande comment Dez va tourner le clip…en moins d'une après-midi… »_ Sur le chemin, qu'elles faisaient à pieds, Ally et Trish tombèrent sur une petite fille blonde qui reconnu la compositrice.

-Ally ! Ally ! Je peux avoir un autographe ?

-Bien sûre ma puce !, lui dit Ally. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Katty.

Ally signa sur le magazine de la petite qui était accompagnée de sa mère et elle fit une photo avec l'enfant.

-Merci Ally !

-De rien Katty.

-Je peux te poser une question ? (la compositrice hocha de la tête) Austin c'est ton amoureux ?

-Katty !, la gronda sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Ally ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. _« Ben…disons que je craque pour lui, mais on a juré de rester amis alors ça ne va pas… »_ Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à une petite fille de six ans à peine ! Trish qui l'observait en souriant, lui donna un coup de coude pour la réveiller.

-Oh ce n'est rien !, dit Ally à la mère de Katty. Non, ma puce, Austin n'est pas mon amoureux…on est juste amis.

-Trop dommage ! Moi je suis pour Auslly, j'espère que vous serez bientôt amoureux ! Au revoir Ally !

_Plus tard_

Quand elles arrivèrent sur le « plateau de tournage », qui était autre que la rue près de la plage, les jeunes filles furent surprises. En tout cas Ally. Trish souriait depuis qu'elle était venue chercher Ally au magasin. _« Où sont les garçons ? Les caméras ? Les danseurs ? »_

-Pourquoi tout est si…normal ?, interrogea Ally à l'intention de sa meilleure amie.

-Parce que c'est voulu, mais on tourne là.

-Comment ça ? Et ils sont où, Austin et Dez ? Qui va jouer le rôle de la fille pour le clip de _Steal Your Heart _?

-C'est toi Ally.

_« Quoi ? »_ Dès cet instant la musique commença et un danseur apparu devant Ally ? Il lui donna une tablette où défilaient des images d'elle et Austin. Leur parcours. D'autres danseurs apparurent et guidèrent Ally en avançant. _« Qu'est-ce que…je suis la fille ?! » _On lui prit la tablette peu après la fin du refrain et quand le couplet suivant commença, une danseuse le fit s'assoir sur un banc et lui donna un magazine où Ally était sur toutes les pages sans exception. Quand la phrase _« __But it's a new world »_ résonna, un autre danseur d'Austin lui prit le magazine des mains et le balança derrière son dos. Ensuite les danseurs recommencèrent à la faire danser, tournoyer dans leur bras. _« Je ne suis plus là…Où est Austin ? Pourquoi ses danseurs me guident dans la rue ? »_

Elle eut les yeux cachés par des mains tout en entendant _« You're gonna keep it, Just like a secret »_, elle était totalement aveugle et devait se laisser guider par la troupe. _« Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi Trish n'est pas rester avec moi ? »_ Ally retrouva la vue, elle se trouvait devant une scène sur la plage. Un immense fond de scène montrait des vidéos d'elle et Austin : quand ils chantaient _Don't Look Down _et _You Can Come To Me_ elle qui chantait _Finally Me_ Austin et elle qui dansaient à la fête d'anniversaire de Trish ou encore qui étaient au piano. Ally était entouré de ses amis, même Dez avec sa caméra et ensuite Austin apparu sur scène. Ally fut forcer de monter sur la scène pour la fin de la chanson, le chanteur se mit à danser autour d'elle la fit tournoyer. Et il conclu sa chanson en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _« Il va me faire fondre ! Qu'il arrête de sourire ! »_

-Coupé !, hurla Dez quand la mélodie disparut dans le lointain. Parfait ! On a tout ce qu'il nous faut !

_Quelques instants plus tard_

Austin courait après elle. Après le tournage, elle était partie quand tout le monde s'était jeté sur le chanteur pour le féliciter. _« Elle n'a pas pu aller loin ! »_

-Ally ?, dit-il essoufflé en s'arrêtant.

-Ici…, souffla une voix en bas à sa droite.

Il baissa les yeux et la vit assise sur le banc qu'elle avait occupé plutôt lors du clip à quelques mètres de la plage. _« Elle était plus près que je ne le pensais… »_ Le chanteur se mit à côté d'Ally. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu. _« Il faut peut-être qu'on parle. »_

-Je me sens ridicule. , murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je suis ton actrice principale et je n'étais même pas au courant…je dois sans doute avoir l'air perdue sur la vidéo.

-Tu as été parfaite, c'était l'effet recherché.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai tout de suite avoué que la chanson était pour toi ?

-Pas faux.

Ally tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, comme toujours, et elle lui faisait un maigre sourire. _« Elle est trop belle ! J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser ! »_

-Ally…, commença le jeune homme.

-Laisses-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Je…je ne te comprends plus…On dit qu'on reste amis, après tu crée une chanson pour moi mais tu ne sais pas si tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi…et là, tu fais un clip pour ta chanson avec moi…On est quoi au juste ?

Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et se retint de pleurer. _« Je ne veux pas la blesser ! Elle est tout pour moi… »_ Austin prit la main de la jeune femme et essuya la larme qui perlait sur la joue d'Ally.

-J'adore tout ce qu'on a, dit-elle en le regardant, tu es mon partenaire mon pilier mon confident et mon meilleur ami…

-Ally, je veux être plus que tout ça. Quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûre d'encore avoir des sentiments pour toi, j'ai menti…parce que je ne voulais pas avoir la honte si tu n'éprouvais pas la même chose que moi.

Austin se tut, respira un bon coup et se concentra. _« Allez Austin ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »_

-Je t'aime Ally Dawson.

-Je t'aime aussi Austin… et tu as déjà volé mon cœur, depuis le début.

Sur ces mots, Austin lâcha un petit « Yes ! » et il s'approcha d'Ally pour l'embrasser. Déclenchant par l'occasion, un courant électrique des papillons dans leur ventre et l'accélération de leur rythme cardiaque.

_Au Sonic Boom, en soirée_

Austin et Ally se donnaient la main tout en marchant vers le magasin. _« On est ensemble…je suis le plus heureux du monde ! »_ Ils se lâchèrent, à regret, quand ils arrivèrent aux portes vitrées du magasin. Trish et Dez se tournèrent vers eux, l'air inquiets et en colère.

-Vous voilà enfin !, s'écria Trish. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour être partis sans nous prévenir !

-Ouais !, renchérit Dez. On était très inquiets !

Austin jeta un regard vers la compositrice, elle lui sourit pour confirmer sa question silencieuse. _« On leur dit ou pas ? »_

-Devinez qui est officiellement en couple ?!, demanda Austin à la manière dont savait bien s'y prendre Trish.

-Qui ? Qui ?, les interrogea Dez en s'approchant d'eux avec Trish.

-Austin et moi. , répondit Ally quand le chanteur entoura ses épaules avec son bras.

-Donc Auslly est vrai ?, demanda Trish avec un sourire.

-Suit un peu Trish, lui lança Dez, Austin et Ally sortent ensemble…donc Auslly est officiel. Pff !

La manager tapa la tête du rouquin et félicita l'heureux couple. _« Team Austin & Ally pour toujours ! »_ Les quatre ami s'enlacèrent, trop heureux.


End file.
